Wally, I love you
by Dragon-Orb
Summary: Wally's thoughts and realizations when something completely unexpected happens.Very mild shonenai Slash.Rated 'T' for the use of 'arse' and loosely implied content.Though mostly cuz I like my account and don't want trouble.R&R.


**Disclaimer:**

I do not own Codename: Kids Next Door. And if I have to tell you this, you need to watch more of the show dammit!

**Obligatory Warning**:

This story contains extremely mildly written **SHONEN-AI**, or **SLASH** if you prefer that title. I believe that K.Koumori said it best with "Once upon a time, a boy liked another boy romantically. The End."

As well, this story has an obscene amount of sap. A terrible amount of it in my opinion, so if you feel all mushy inside after reading it...well, too bad cuz I warned you.:P

All grammar and spelling mistakes are apologized in advance for. I don't have anyone to Beta-read and I kinda wrote this in...oh, let's say and hour or so, so I guess I'm just too impatient and feel that my 6 or 7 re-reads will suffice. My bad, sorry.

**Dedication **(Because I feel it necessary to credit worthy people):

Dedicated to all those who love this pairing and continue to write it. Personal inspiration for this is from every story on that's been written for this pairing (no I'm not telling you, read the fic. :P) and especially Teakettle and Scone and the earlier credited K.Koumori. You guys rock!

And, even though I feel it's pretty obvious, the_ italics _are Wally's thoughts. Most of the fic is done in this since it's written in his Point-of-View.

And now...On with the show! (Or the fic, whatever.)

* * *

"Wally, I love you." 

___Ok. _

_Whoa. _

_Hold the bleeding Phone! _

_What's with this! We're in the middle of one of the best lunch-time break; eating bowls of popcorn, drinking gargantuan jugs of soda, watching one of my favourite movies and THIS happens. _

_Oh great. This is just great. Honestly, I can't think of anything that would have been more unwelcome then this besides 'Hey Numbuh 4, we have 30 missions today and they're all in the middle of the ocean, in a sunken ship, in frigid waters, down 30 thousand feet, in a little..._

_Ok, ok. So I'm going a little overboard (no pun intended) but I mean, c'mon. I'd never have seen THIS coming! I just don't know what to do I mean...What do you say to that? 'Umm...ok. Cool. I'm gonna watch the movie now, ok.'? Completely ignore it? Look at them with that look of 'WHAT did you just say?' Offer to beat them to a pulp if they don't take it back right now? Tell them that I lo..._

_No! No way! That's not gonna happen. As if I would ever feel all mushy and gushy inside for someone else. It would be just like those bloody Rainbow Monkeys and their 'let's hug and kiss EVERYONE' thing. I shudder with revulsion just thinking about it. Mebbe it's a mistake...Mebbe I heard them wrong...Mebbe I made it up?..._

_WHAT! No WAY I just thought that! There's NO way that I want someone to tell me they love me. I'm way to young for that, right? I mean, if I was older then mebbe... No...that doesn't work...That argument wouldn't even hold up against the Toiletnator._

_Well...Looks like you have to confess to yourself ol' Wally-boy, you WANT someone to love you, don't you? You actually want someone to care and feel all warm and squishy with. Someone to talk to about... 'things'. And someone to do...you know, 'things' with. You actually want someone to be with. To be able to forget about the macho tough guy act and be just be yourself with...but with them?..._

_Sure, we've been friends since forever. Lived together, ate together, got our arses kicked together and kicked some arse in return. But, do I love them?..._

_Sure I care about them. They're my friend, right? You're supposed to care about them, in that 'I care about that quarter you still owe me' way, right? But in that 'I wanna hold your hand and buy you stuff' way? Or even...in that 'I love you with all my heart like-in-the-movies' way? I dunno..._

_Well, I guess...They really are the only one that has ever understood me. Always been beside me; getting me out of a jam, helping with homework, fighting beside me. __I guess I admire them, for being able to do all the things I can't. Being smarter, nicer, more tolerable, not wanting to kick arse just because someone called you 'shorty'. __I guess I really look up to them for support and encouragement. Thinking about it, nothing's better then hearing them tell me I did something right. Even if I did mess it up in the first place. _

_Mebbe I do love them. I always want to do something that they'll like. __I always enjoy their company, even if it's only because I'm bugging them. I like it when they send that little 'good job' smile my way, or pat me on the shoulder after the missions done. _

_Mebbe...mebbe I always have. I mean, think about it Wally man, you've always tried to do your best in the missions because they needed you. You always do things so they commend you...or rant at you for your stupidity, whichever. You do anything to get their attention to you...and only you. You'd do anything for them; risking life and limb to make sure that they're alright and getting everything they need. Isn't that what 'love' is? Doing things for someone else because you want to make them happy? Not just yourself...and sometimes not even for yourself. Just for them?... _

_I guess I do love them... But, will it work out? With all the missions, school, and the always closing in 13th birthday...could we make it work?..._

_Stopbeating around the training 'bot Wallabee and try already! That's the only way for you to find out, right? Risk everything you are and everything you have to get the chance to be happy with someone...to be happy with THEM...no matter what anyone says or whatever happens. Even if the others don't like it, I'm sure they'll get over it, right? __They're all good, understanding friends, right?..._

_Yeah, they'll get over it. Or I'll have to endure tons and tons of torment and endless round of '...sitting in a tree...' for the next couple or hundred years. ...I think I can live with that... Yeah, I can..._

_Damnit! So stop just sitting there with your mouth open; popcorn falling out of it to land in the growing puddle of soda on the floor from your dropped drink and SAY_ _something!_

_It's worth it, right?_

_Right. _

_It's worth it. They're worth it and...I think they always have been._

"I love you too Nigel."

* * *

A/N: Oh my god! I can't believe I wrote something SO sappy! Ugh! But, damn I do love that pairing. And there is so little of it that I have to add my two cents to the fandom. Hope it's welcomed and maybe even enjoyed.Honestly I couldn't get it EXACTLYthe way I wanted it (stupid story-loader thing notreading spaces as I want it to shakes fist) but hopefully you got the gist of it. :) 

Read and review. Reviews are wanted and more often begged for. Reviews are gods that are worshipped as the wonderful people that they are.

Flamers are given their 2 seconds of fame and then tossed out the window. If you do NOT like reading about boys liking other boys and you read the story AFTER I warned about it at the very TOP in **BIG BOLD LETTERS** then you're to blame, not me.

Much thanks for reading. Ja ne!


End file.
